riofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eu Vou Te Levar Pro Rio
thumb|right|335px|Eu vou te levar pro Rio ( Take you to Rio ) - Ivete SangaloA música "Eu Vou Te Levar Pro Rio" ou "Take You To Rio" na versão original, é uma produção de Ester Dean, e é um remix de Let Me Take You To Rio. Ela foi gravada na voz de Ivete Sangalo em Português e toca em parte durante os letreiros do filme Rio. Letra :Eu vou te levar pro Rio :Na melodia de um assovio :Vem pelo mar no meu navio :O, o, o, o - Na, na, na :Vem, é só chegar pela terra, pelo mar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Romance no ar, você vai se apaixonar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :É tanta luz ao meu redor, não podia ser melhor :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Sorriso vem e não quer voltar, fica bem no seu olhar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Vamos dançar, vamos pra rua :Com quem você quiser :Deixa eu te levar, que a gente flutua :A, a, o, o, o :Vejo no seu andar, nem precisa me falar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Ouço você cantar e eu não quero ouvir parar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :É tanta luz ao meu redor, não podia ser melhor :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Sorriso vem e não quer voltar, fica bem no seu olhar :Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Ri-o :Vamos dançar, vamos pra rua :Com quem você quiser :Deixa eu te levar, que a gente flutua :A, a, o, o, o :Eu vou te levar pro Rio :Cidade maravilha de Janeiro :Onde só o coração é quem manda :E ele bate no ritmo do samba :Dance, dan, dan Dance, dan, dan Dance, dance :No ritmo do samba :Dance, dan, dan Dance, dan, dan Dance, dance :No ritmo do samba Take You To Rio (versão original) : Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :All in together now, how you like the weather now :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :Right here, show me now :You know how to put it down :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta light girl, turn it on, here’s mine, turn me on :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta wild side, let it out :Imma make you bring it out :(Rio Rio oh, Rio na na na) :Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now :Just move your body girl :Work it to the floor :Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :See that you like it now :By the way you’re dancing now :(Rio Rio oh, Rio rio) :Go ahead and make it count :Move your body, make it bounce :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta light girl, turn it on, here’s mine, turn me on :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta wild side, let it out :Imma make you bring it out :(Rio Rio oh, Rio na na na) :Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now :Just move your body girl :Work it to the floor :Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :Let me take you to Rio :Show you all around de Janeiro :Teach 'em up, now be like a drummer :Don't act shy, girl you know you wanna :Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance :Girl you know you wanna :Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance :Oh oh na na na :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :Yeah, give it one more time :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x en:Take You To Rio ru:Take You To Rio Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rio